Apparatus, such as mobile cellular telephones, usually include an antenna arrangement for wireless communication. Where the antenna arrangement includes two or more antennas, the antennas may electromagnetically couple and interfere with one another. The electromagnetic coupling/interference between antennas increases as the distance between the antennas is reduced. Consequently, where the antenna arrangement is required to fit into a relatively small space, the antenna arrangement may be inefficient or even inoperable.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an alternative apparatus.